demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympians
The Olympic Gods are the chief rulers of the world and universe. They hold council on Mount Olympus, which is currently located on the 600th Floor of the Empire State Building. The Olympians are mostly the children of Zeus, Kronos, Rhea and Uranus. The Big Three 'Zeus:' God of Lightning, The Sky, Storms and the Gods. King of Olympus, who saved his siblings, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera, and Hesita from their father, Kronos' belly. Zeus' mother, the Titaness Rhea, did not want to feed her babies to her brother anymore, so she tricked him. Zeus was raised in a cave by friends of Rhea and Gaia. Zeus grew and tricked his father into vomiting up his siblings, who he asked for help. Together, they chopped up Kronos, and cast the pieces to Tartaurs. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon then drew pieces of Straw to pick who would control which parts of the world. Zeus picked the Sky, Poseidon picked the Sea and Hades, the Underworld.Zeus is notorious for being the unfaithful husband of Hera. Zeus has many children, Demigod and Godly. Some of his children are Apollo. Athena, Persephone, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Henry, Hercules, Perceus and Hebe. Hebe and Hephaestus are the only children Zeus and Hera had, the rest are illegitimate. Hera is not Zeus' first wife. Zeus was first married to Metis, Athena's mother. When a prophecy about a son of Metis told of Zeus' overthrow, Zeus tricked her into turning herself into a fly. Zeus swallowed her, but Metis was already pregnant with Athena. 'Poseidon:' God of the Seas, Horses, Volcanoes and Earthquakes. Ruler of the seas, Poseidon is often called the Earth Shaker. Poseidon is most famous for his infamous battle with his niece Athena, over the patron of Athens. Poseidon gave the Greeks a Salt water fountain, while Athena gave them the Olive Tree. Until this day, the two still aren't on good ground.Poseidon is married to Amphitrite, but is also known to be unfaithful. Some of his children are Rhea, Theseus, Triton, Percy, and many others. Triton is the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. 'Hades:' God of the Underworld, Death and Wealth, Hades lives in the Underworld with his kidnapped wife Persephone. Together, they have no children, because Hades cannot give her living children while they are in the Underworld. Hades doesn't have any Godly children except Nico, God of Souls. Hades' children are few, but powerful. The Other Olympians 'Hera:' Goddess of Marriage and Women, Hera is one of the children of Kronos and Rhea and if the Second Wife of Zeus. Hera is known to antagonize the illegitmate children of Zeus, as well as their mothers. Hera is notorious for being extremely moody. She can be sweet and kind one moment and extremely vengeful the next. Hera only has two children, Hebe and Hephaestus. She is most famous for her "misunderstanding" with Hercules. She was so angry Zeus had another child that she set out on a quest to make Hercules' like a living hell. First she had Dionysus send him a madness that made him believe his wife and 2 children were his enemies. Hercules killed them and when he came to his sense, he begged the Gods for forgiveness. Hera promised Hercules his redemption if he could successfully complete 12 tasks. Once Hercules completed all of these tasks, he was awarded his penance. He met Hebe and to Hera's horror, married her and became a God. 'Rhea:' Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros, Rhea is the Daughter of Poseidon and a demigod Daughter of Athena, Melanie Ross. She was a demigod, who was once called one the the Twins of Old, along with her brother Henry. The Twins were born to help defeat Kronos in his Last Uprise.Rhea is married to Apollo. Together they have five children. Alexander, Andrew, Avana, Alleka and Athello. When the Titans tried to kill the olympians again, Alexander reaped their powers and gave them to his mother Rhea.Rhea has 12 other children. 3 of her Daughters are Goddess, Cailin, Evelyn and Nessa. The other 9 are demigods, 6 of which are claimed and live at camp. Dionysus was getting tired to the "petty and drama-filled" council meetings on Olympus. He gave his throne to Rhea, who was his favorite Demigod when she was at camp.Rhea currently lives at Camp where she personally cares for and protects the heros. [[Apollo|'Apollo']]: God of Archery, Prophecy, Poetry, Music, Art, Plague, Healing, and Bachelors. Apollo is the Son of Zeus and Leto and Twin brother to Artemis. Apollo is best known for his defeat of a giant snake at 4 days old. He asked his brother Hephaestus for a golden bow to do the task. Apollo is infamous for being a player, and having many children. Apollo only stopped his love affairs when he met Rhea at camp. He first saw her when she arrived at camp. He was infatuated with her, mainly because she reminded him of Daphne, but when he met her at camp, he fell in love with everything about her. He asked his uncle Poseidon and his father Zeus for permission to marry her, but they denied his claim, saying that she was far to important to the war (The Uprise of Kronos) to be distracted with a relationship. Apollo made a deal with Aphrodite, in exchange for giving her a daughter that she would deem perfect above her others, she would seduce Poseidon and Zeus into allowing Apollo to marry Rhea. Zeus and Poseidon (after each enjoying a night of Aphrodite's company) told Apollo that he could have Rhea's hand only if she vowed to become his wife and become immortal. Rhea quickly accepted the terms, and the two became engaged. The wedding took years to actually happen because of many wars happening in that time. Rhea and Apollo have children. In age order they are Alexander, Andrew, Avana, Alleka and Athello. 'Artemis:' Goddess of Archery, birth, Maidens and the Hunt. Artemis is the Daughter of Zeus and Leto. She always speaks up for demigod rights in counils. Artemis is the leader of the Hunt. She is a virgin and wishes to remain that way for all of eternity. At 3 years old she asked Zeus for 6 wishes which he granted. at three years old, Artemis, while sitting on the knee of her father, Zeus, asked him to grant her six wishes: *first wish was to remain chaste for eternity *never to be confined by marriage *She then asked for lop-eared hounds *stags to lead her chariot *nymphs to be her hunting companions, 60 from the river and 20 from the ocean *she asked for a silver bow like her brother Apollo [[Aphrodite|'Aphrodite:']] Goddess of love, beauty, and procreation. Her husband is Hephaestus but cheats on him with Ares. She has about 10 children and had about 5 spouses. Her symbol is swan, dove, rose, mirror, griddle, and apple. 'Athena:' Athena is goddess of wisdom and strategy. heroism, and crafts Athena was born from Zeus's head. He swallowed his wife, Metis, because of a prophecy telling him that one of his children will rule Olympus one day! He still wanted to be the king of Olympus. One day Zeus had a awful headache, he called for Hepheastus and he chopped open Zeus' head! Out sprung Athena, she was a women dress in greek armor instead of a young child. Athena has black hair and bluish-grayish eyes. She has sworn to remain a virgin but when she does give birth to a child, it come out of her head because they are born from her emotions. She is attracted to blonde haired men so ALL of her children have their father's hair and mother's eyes. 'Demeter:' 'Ares:' 'Hephaestus:' 'Hermes:' ^^ To be added to. Category:The Demigod World Category:Historic People Category:Organizations